First Call
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: In future though I will definitely remember to make sure she's the first to know, my first call because she's the centre of my world and that's something I don't ever intend to forget again.


**First Call**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Down among the fearful

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:-** M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** In future though I will definitely remember to make sure she's the first to know, my first call because she's the centre of my world and that's something I don't ever intend to forget again.

**Author's Note:- **When I started this it was going to be the story that is now already published as "magic fingers" but it took a different direction so I carried on with it and wrote "Magic Fingers" separately which is why there's two stories both covering this episode! Hope you enjoy it's a little tiny bit angsty in the beginning but basically fluff!

"I thought you had dinner with the chief constable tonight and the rest of the chief supers, isn't it bitch about the troops Wednesday?" Oh he seriously pushes his luck at times, I cancel my dinner plans because he's injured and he's being sarcastic!

"I cancelled I told him something had come up that I absolutely couldn't miss, I mistakenly was worried about you clearly the neck brace is the only thing about you that's changed after your bump today." He's pulled me inside and is kissing me, a little tentatively granted but who can blame him for being tentative. When Robbie told me that he'd sent him home after the accident and that he'd called an hour later to say the hospital had given him a neck brace there was no way I could sit around a table with a dozen people I don't even like instead of being here with him.

"Did he give you a hard time?" He already knows the answer to that and he knows I don't care.

"Of course he did but I decided to take a leaf out of yours and Robbie's book and completely disregard the opinions of my immediate superior. I was worried about you. There are times when it my job now to be more concerned about you than anything the chief constable has to say. Why did Robbie have to tell me about your accident why didn't you call me or text me even? I don't like having to hear about something so serious from him rather than you." He's looking hurt now as he sits on the sofa and pulls me onto his lap but I'm serious. I know this is new to both of us but he needs to know that if something happens to him I want to hear it from him not Robbie.

"It wasn't serious baby it still isn't we had a bump in the car and I have whiplash like a million other people every day all over the world. I filled a report when I got back to the station it'll be in your in tray." A report? That's really what he thinks this is about? Like I give a damn right now about reports! God he can be so clueless at times. He says he wants a relationship but yet he never seems to get the simplest things about being in one!

"I don't care about the fucking report James I care about the fact that something happened to you and the only thing that occurred to you were I was concerned was leaving a report on my desk. Sometimes I feel like nothing's changed you still just see me as your boss just now I'm your boss that you happen to be sleeping with." I had every intention of making him feel better tonight looking after him, making him feel like I cared the way I genuinely do but suddenly I'm irrationally angry with him.

"Jean don't I'm sorry I…" Shit if there was a way to mess this up completely I may have just found it, she's off my lap and pacing back and forward in front of me now.

"You tell me you love me and you want a relationship not a fling but when it comes to important things you still treat me like I'm nothing more than someone you placate with the correct paperwork!"

"I do love you and I do want a relationship I'm sorry I didn't think. I knew you'd hear about what happened and I assumed you'd know it wasn't serious because I hadn't called. I know how you get stressed about these monthly dinners with the chief constable and I didn't want to add to t. I was going to call you later when I knew you'd be back." At least she's stopped pacing and is actually looking at me; damn I hope I haven't screwed this up already. I know how big a thing it was for her to say she couldn't go tonight and come here instead and if I could just rewind twenty minutes I'd apologise for not calling and tell her how pleased I am that she's here. "I'm glad you're here, I would have asked you to come later once your meal was over and I would have called I promise, I know how important it is to you that this is more than a fling it is to me too. Yes you are still my boss but you're also my partner, my girlfriend, my lover, the woman I can't live without before that. Those are the things that matter most."

"Don't do it again, in future if something happens, however trivial you think it is I want to know and not by finding an incident report on my desk ok? It only take two minutes to send a text of make a call its not like I'm saying I want a minute by minute breakdown of your day but an accident, however minor, is worth telling me about. I had enough of ….." I can't finish the sentence and finally it's dawned on him, and me actually, what this is really about. I had enough of secrets, of finding out things second, sometimes third hand and of lies.

"Jean I'm not him. I could never treat you the way he did. I love you and I don't know how he could ever claimed to have felt anything for you at all considering what he did." He's pulling me into his arms and is gently tucking my hair behind my ear as he speaks. There's such real, all-consuming love in his eyes that I can actually feel tears fighting for escape. "Don't cry my darling I promised you when all this started that I'd never hurt you, I'd never lie to you and I'd never want anyone else so long as I have you. None of that has changed."

"I know, it scared me that's all when Robbie said you'd been in an accident then that you were at the hospital I couldn't believe you didn't let me know. What if it had been more than just whiplash, what if you were really injured and I'd now known and instead of being with you I'd been sitting around a table with a dozen people I don't give a damn about listening to the same bullshit I do every other month." I always knew loving her and being loved by her would be amazing. I knew the unwavering care and fierce loyalty that she shows to all of us every day would only be intensified by love but I'd never realised just how completely she would invest herself in us once this was real. For someone so burned by trusting someone, giving so many years of her life to someone who proved unworthy of all she'd given, she so rarely shows even a flicker of doubt in me, in us. When she does it's my job to remind her I will never be so careless with her heart or so thoughtless in my handling of such a precious gift.

"I'm not going anywhere and if there'd been even a hint that there was anything more serious you would have been my first call, my only call because you would have been the only person I wanted, the only person who could make me feel like I could survive anything, that I had to because the idea of leaving you is unbearable." She's kissing me now with a tenderness so laced with need and vulnerability that it is making my heart ache. Gathering her into my arms I hold her letting the last of the tension ebb from her body until she finally smiles up at me and I know the moment has passed. "And I really am glad you're here instead of being wined and dined by someone other than me. You are better than any number of hot baths and strong painkillers."

"Yes I heard Robbie advised that form of treatment. Personally I was thinking of a completely different way to help you relax your muscles but maybe we shouldn't. The last thing I want is to make you neck worse." God I love the way she looks at me when she wants me. I love the fact that it's a look she reserves completely for me. There's a mischievous sparkle in the dark depths of her eyes that makes my pulse race and my blood run hotter in my veins. It's indecent what she can do to me with a single look.

"Oh I don't know, I think we might be able to find a way to make it work. As a matter of fact I know we can because I've no intention of letting you go anywhere tonight until I've shown you how sorry I am and reminded you why I couldn't go anywhere or do anything that put this at risk because I can't imagine my life without you." His fingers have laced in my hair as he pulls me close his kiss hungry by comparison to the gentleness of mine moments before when I was still mindful of his injury. There's barely a hairs breath between our bodies and I'm already reminded why I trust him in a way I've not trusted anyone in years. Every action as we make our way through his small flat to the bedroom reminds me that to him there is no greater goal in life than my happiness. Everything in the way he touches me, the way he kisses me, the way he revels in as I do in the playful struggle for power in our love making reminds me that I'm his and should the world end this very second I can't think of anything I would rather be doing or anywhere I'd rather be when it did.

"Un, un now exertion for you I'm pretty sure they'll have told you not to go over doing it so just lie back and let me do the hard work." She's straddling my hips her hands resting gently on my chest as she sinks slowly onto my length the quiet satisfied moan she gives sending a surge of satisfaction through me. I love that I can do that to her, that just the connection between our bodies is enough to make her feel complete is the most amazing and addictive feeling in the world. I love how she seems so desperate to ensure we never lose contact, how she whispers my name with every desire fuelled thrust, how she leans over me her hair tickling the side of my face as she pins my hands on either side of my head with hers. I'm moving with her now as I swallow the cry of pleasure the change of pace has made her give as I kiss her again and the room is a blur around me. In this second I could be anywhere in the known universe or beyond and all I would see would be her as she's overtaken by wave after wave of pleasure.

"God Jean you're so beautiful when that happens I've never seen anything like it. I love you." His words sound distant yet wash over me intensifying the already core shattering pleasure that is encapsulating me now, filling me with the sort of nerve shredding pleasure that leaves you exhausted and ebbing away to leave a comfort and warmth that is so much more that I'd ever hoped for. He's moving to keep the rhythm now as mine falters and in seconds I feel him rise off the bed a final time and fall into his arms as he explodes inside me.

"That was so much better than sitting around listening to other people moan about how hard it is to be a senior police officer for five hours." His laugh is so genuine and so laced with understanding as I sink onto the bed beside him and he rolls on one side letting his fingers make absent minded circles on my hip as I mirror his actions.

"Thank you." I'm not sure what he's thanking me for but I'm finding it hard to care since neither my body nor my mind has fully recovered yet. "Thank you for loving me enough to care about my safety. Thank you for turning up here and reminding me that you should always be my first call, not because it's what I should do but because no matter what happens to me big or small you're the only one who can ever make it ok. Most of all thank you for letting me be the lucky man you share this part of you with. Knowing that you love me and you'll always be mine is better than any drugs the hospital could have given me."

She's smiling at me, the sort sleepy sated smile that fills me with the desire to hold her all through the night until she wakes up in the morning and we start another day at the centre of each other's world. Now I can hear her breathing soften, her head resting gently on the pillow beside me as she slips into unconsciousness and the same exhaustion pulls at my senses. Right now accidents, bad decisions and missed dinners are all unimportant this is where we belong and nothing from a small hunt in the care to the explosive end of the world can ever change that. In future though I will definitely remember to make sure she's the first to know, my first call because she's the centre of my world and that's something I don't ever intend to forget again.


End file.
